


Awakening

by miladylen



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pet, Post pet, Smut, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladylen/pseuds/miladylen
Summary: Immediately follows the events of Pet. Ancel starts to become aware of his growing feelings. But may not be quite ready to fully embrace them.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Pet took me by surprise like omgggg? Who knew it would be this amazing?? I never expected to love Ancel as much as I do now and I certainly wasn't ready for a new ship. Pacat has been very good to us.

“But if he wins?” he whispered as he locked his gaze on Berenger’s lips after seeing his wide eyes close. 

Ancel kissed him, hard and fast, with all the quiet desire that had been accumulating for weeks. And Berenger wasted no time in responding. He dragged his fingers through Ancel’s hair. His flaming red hair that called men forth like a siren would a wretched sailor. Ancel had thought his charms lost on his master, but he smiled into the kiss knowing Berenger wanted him as desperately as he’d dreamed. 

Ancel tugged on Berenger's collar, bringing him closer, tasting the wine on his tongue. Stale and unsweetened. His fingers went back to unlacing Berenger’s jacket, hurriedly where he would usually rather take his time to make a master beg for it. Berenger left Ancel’s hair to remove his atrocious jacket and plain undershirt and bring his arms under Ancel’s ass to carry him to his bed. Berenger’s lips were on his neck and Ancel tugged on his dark, bristly hair until he toed that line between pain and pleasure. He’d never heard Berenger moan before, but he would strive to earn that sound from him again. 

Berenger put Ancel on his back, silk meeting snow white cotton, and trailed his lips down Ancel’s fine shirt. Ancel hadn’t properly taken the time to look at Berenger’s body before. He did now. At his well-toned arms, as he was dragging his calloused fingers down Ancel's waist and thighs. At the muscles on his back, hard and defined by too much time spent in the stables. At his chest, rubbing on Ancel's own newly revealed skin. He was handsome. Handsome and hungry for what Ancel had to offer. 

Ancel sunk his nails into Berenger’s back and when Berenger looked up at him, Ancel demanded he remove his silk shirt. Carefully. Berenger did so and Ancel kept his eyes locked on Berenger’s to see them grow even darker. He pushed himself into a sitting position and put his arms around Berenger’s neck and his legs around the man’s waist, before kissing him once more. Kissing was usually a tedious prelude to more profitable encounters. But Ancel found he didn’t mind kissing Berenger. For as long as he wanted. 

Before long, Berenger was back to kissing Ancel’s soft skin. His neck, his collarbone, the freckles on his shoulders. He kissed him sweetly at first but, with probing from Ancel, he bit and marked the skin for what it was. His. 

With his hands on each side of Ancel’s body, Berenger stood over him like a statue, a beautifully sculpted statue, waiting for Ancel to claim what he wanted. With his legs still wrapped around Berenger’s waist, Ancel brought Berenger's body down until their crotches were aligned. Ancel’s hips started moving, meeting Berenger’s moans and bitten lip. Ancel felt a pleasing tingle, warmth in being under Berenger’s gaze, their bodies touching one another in every place available, their breaths tasting each other. 

Not wanting to ruin his luxurious pants, Ancel pushed Berenger back and tugged them down until they fell on the carpet, and turned on his stomach, ready. After a long moment, Ancel felt hands brushing his hair aside and travelling from the nape of his neck down his back, along a path of shivers, to where he needed it most. He heard clothes reaching the floor and then Berenger, hard, surrounding his own shivering body. 

Ancel raised his hips higher, but coarse hands landed on his waist, stopping his movement and gently begging him to turn around. On his back. Oh. 

He’d never done this. Eyes locked on his partner, foreheads almost touching, lips so inviting. And kissing. So much kissing. 

Berenger dropped a hand to the floor, to Ancel’s pants’ pocket, reaching for that small vial. A pet had to always be prepared. He dipped two fingers into the oil and brought them between Ancel’s lower cheeks, circling his entrance, teasing the moment. Ancel latched his lips onto Berenger’s jaw and behind his ear, his face hidden in Berenger’s hair. His tongue was on Berenger’s earlobe when a reluctant gasp escaped as Berenger’s finger slipped inside. 

“Don’t,” said Berenger. “Don’t pretend with me.” 

After a long pause, Ancel swallowed a whimper to promise, “I won’t.”


End file.
